A Guitar, a Camera, and Love at First Sight
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: I was just starting my new job when I met him. Barely any words were said before we kissed. It was Love at first sight. But will it last? Spain/OC Updated Weekly-ish
1. Chapter 1

I felt like writing a Spain/OC story...I have so many stories so I shouldn't but...I HAVE TO! HE'S SO SEXY! Aight den...

...

Character File: (Self insert)

Name: Natasha Lozano

Gender: Female! (I dun write yaoi with OC's)

Hair: Dark brown. Slightly wavy. Layered. Shoulder length.

Eyes: Dark brown. Black specks. Lighter brown specks also.

Short Bio: (IMPORTANT!) Just graduated from college. She is an artist/photographer. Came to Spain to take some of her first photos. She decides to take pictures at a park.

If something is in Spanish then there will the the English in parenthesis at the end of the paragraph.g

...

Snap! In a flash of white light I had just taken my first picture. It was of a flower. I smiled and admired the screen on the digital camera.

The beautiful and fluorescent blue flower with darker blue specks seemed to smile at me as the sun shone on it. I smiled.

"Sus ojos brillan en la luz de la luna y al sol. Sus besos pelo, sus hermosos hombros. Cuando sonríe, su haert se derretirá. Esta es la chica de mis sueños." I heard the deep voice of a man sing. It sounded like the lyrics were true. (Her eyes sparkle in the moonlight and in the sun. Her hair kisses, her beautiful shoulders. When she smiles, your haert will melt. This is my dream girl.)

I turned around to see a man about twenty-five, which was a year older than me. He had short, ever so slightly curly brown hair and beautiful olive green eyes. He was of course Spanish with his accent and all. And he was handsome. I felt my heart do a little skip beat as I stared at him.

He was looking down at is guitar but, he looked up as if he knew someone was staring at him. Our eyes met and I swear that time stood still. He looked at me with a surprised look then with soft, gentle eyes. All was silent until he said,"Hello, señorita."

My heat almost stopped at the sound of his regular voice. I managed a shy smile and approached him. He was sitting on a blanket so he patted the seat next to me.

"What is your name?" He asked me. His accent was priceless and it melted my heart.

"Natasha." I told him. He took a lock of my hair and sniffed it. He put his nose in my hair and said,"A beautiful name,voice,and woman. And you look exactly like my dream girl."

I bet he told EVERY girl THAT. But, I couldn't help but fall for it...fall for him.

Without another word, we kissed.

...

Wow...next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start. I sat straight up and my hand went straight to clutch my heart. I panted heavily.

I've been having that same dream for three days straight.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. Antonio. The guy I met at the cafe a few days ago. We have exchanged numbers but, neither of us called. It was driving me crazy. He said he would call.

Maybe he was busy with something. I knew I was busy. I had a photo shoot for a new actor who wanted some head shots today so I had to get back to sleep. It was the middle of the night. And I needed to get some sleep, if only I could stop thinking about him.

~Later that day~

"Okay now tilt your head slightly and cross your arms." I instructed to the actor. She did so and I gave her an assuring smile. "One...Two..Three."

I clicked the button to my camera a few times and instantly took the film out. I handed it to the actor and said,"That'll be thirty dollars."

She handed me the money and then exited my studio. Another job well done. Maybe now I could go and get something from the cafe. Maybe I'll see Antonio.

...

I took the last sip of my coffee. I've been here for about two hours. I didn't think I would see him. I decided to go home.

I exited the cafe and made my way home. It was only two blocks away.

I looked down and put my hands in my pocket. I didn't even noticed that I almost passed my home until the neighborhood dog jumped on me, causing me to almost trip. I walked up to my door, pulled out my keys, and opened my door. I walked in and fell on my couch. I was tired. I decided to take a small nap on my couch.

...

I woke up about one hour earlier. I had a dreamless sleep.

'Maybe it would be best to forget about him.' I thought to myself. 'He's probably a player or all the girls go for him. Why would he choose me?'

But, what if he did?

...

It was sort but...It told you guys some important info on how the entire 1st chapter was only a dream.


End file.
